Euphemia and Flowers
by AshyyBaby
Summary: The death of a loved one is terribly gruesome. However, the memories left behind are many accounted beautiful.


_The days as a sub-viceroy were long and often tedious, for Cornelia saw much more action than she. But Euphemia complained with little more than an exasperated sigh. However, things today were different. On this day, she had spent the majority of the creeping hours setting the plans for the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan, whose debut was rapidly approaching. With each passing minute, the girl seemed to grow more and more anxious for the ceremony's arrival. In truth, she didn't feel at all prepared, though she had made all the arrangements herself. Finally, she would bring peace to this barren nation, one that has been stripped of its culture, or so she had been told. In spite of this, her mind conjured up this sanctuary for the Elevens that fell to the ceaseless war and gunfire. Never again would those bearing the name of Eleven would be meaninglessly killed, nor would one with such a title have any reason to spat the Britannian name. All of this would end as of tomorrow. At last, she would get what she so wished for. A part of her almost felt guilty, though. To all those she was granting a haven, she was denying the work of so many before her, including her own father and Brother, Clovis. What soothed her was the frank view that the throne was something she less than pined for. Alas, for her status as third princess to the Britannian Empire – she was grateful._

_Euphemia Li Britannia. _

_It was her full name, and one she was proud of. But, for how much longer she would sport it, she was unsure, for when the plans for the Zone were put into motion, she would drop her royal status and pronounce herself – not as an Eleven – but as Japanese. Her reasoning was obvious. She was in love. And all she did here, with this planning and determined wanting, it was for him, the Eleven she had so fallen for. In fact, if she could only find her knight, she would tell him then and there, but Suzaku was no where to be found. This, too, made her heave a sigh. A day without her knight was a lonely one. Her trek through the palace was lenghty, and empty without the help of breezy conversation to fill the space. For the time being, she'd last. However, she couldn't deny the comfort she felt as she approached the familiar mint green that colored her door and the cool brass against her palm as she turned the knob. Still, that was nothing to compare to the delight that surged through her smile as her eyes met with uncombed auburn locks and an ivory suit. _

_Suzaku turned, surprise evident in his emerald eyes, but he smiled nonetheless. _

And it was that very smile that she remembered as the bullet pierced her flesh and her consciousness escaped her.

"Lelouch…why?" she uttered, the breath in her lungs stolen in that single blast.

But from behind her half-brother's mask, it was not he that shed loving tears.

"NO!"

It was Suzaku.

Her knight.

_"Oh, Euphy," said the boy with a smile. He was still in his Lancelot suit; having found no time to change after eagerly departing from a long day with Lloyd. "You're back early. I was almost sure Cornelia would have held you hostage for at least another hour or so."_

_She returned the grin along his lips with a beaming one of her own, though her teeth remained unbarred. Normally she would, if not for suddenly very aware of the possibility that her subtle pink gloss she had freshly coated her lips with could have smudged itself along her teeth. Dantilly, she rose long, pale fingers to her candy colored lips, as if stiffling subtle laughter -- which she manifested just for the occassion. Within a moment's notice, her self-conciousness melted away. It was the effect he had on her; she just had to be in his presence long enough. _

_"What's that you're hiding, Suzaku?"_

_Shock suddenly spread across the boy's face. A quick glance was cast over his left shoulder, peaking at the surprise he had been setting up for the princess. Looking back to her, his cheeks were slightly flushed and his grin was sheepish, eyes half lidded and bashful. All he could do was shrug. _

_"You caught me," he admitted, hands risen in surrender. "I was going to try to sneak back out before you arrived home, but I guess there's no sense in that now." With that, the teen stepped away, revealing a beautifully arranged bouquet dressed in a crystal vase. Roses of pink and orchids of white were dominate in the arrangement, but laced through them were little flakes of lavender. Frail blossoms mounted against lanky stems that were thin and stiff caught the girl's eye. Approaching slowly, she lifted one between two delicate fingers and eyed it carefully. _

_"Suzaku," she mused with a smile, tinkling laughter frecking itself through her soprano voice. "Aren't these weeds from the garden?" Euphy knew them well, for she often spent a good majority of her time wandering through the seemingly endless fields of colorful buds. Cornealia had designed it specially, just for her sister and herself. It was one that mirrored Marianne's, a place that they had found refuge in when they were merely children. On many occasions, she found herself lost in the sea of flowers, their scents combining skillfully and swirling with gentle breezes. They fluttered her hair and left their sweet signatures in the fibers before moving onward and tickling over her cheeks. Numerous hours were spent upon the rooftop, eyes to the heavens that were dotted with clouds; radiant sunshine poured over her, the vibrant rays generously showering its subtle kisses of warmth over her._

_The same smile of a timid boy remained, but a secret sort of pride held in his eyes. The look hindered there, for he found himself staring at her; there was a way that she seemed to glow just then, in a way more invitingly than usual. Beneath his ribs, it made his heart flutter, for it was merely one of the few things he truly admired about her. Euphemia hadn't seemed offended by the lesser buds so he took that as a good sign, the pride within him continuing to swell because of it. Taking the vibrant violet from her fingers, he began gently rolling it back and forth between his own digits. His eyes lingered on it as he pondered his reply. Explaining such a strange act would prove rather difficult, when all the words seemed both right and wrong all at the same time. _

_"Well," he began, his lips forming a hard line for a moment, his hesitation accompanied with high hopes that the right words would come to him. "When I went to the florist, they showed me all the blue flowers they carried, but…none of them—" here he paused and lowered the weed with its limp stem, barely strong enough to hold the vibrant buds down to her temple, right beside her eye. "None of them…seemed…right. You know?" The soft petals held the same vivid lavender shine as her eyes. _

Euphemia could swear she felt those petals sweep gingerly across her temple again. She would be eternally unaware that it was really just tresses of her own coral colored hair, slightly dampened with sweat and the blood splattered for meaninglessly slaughtered Elevens. Consciousness came and went from her routinely. She wasn't sure how much time had passed for the pain that coursed through her had blurred the world that seemd to constantly be buzzing. Distant sounds of gunfire and screaming were all that managed to break through her numbed state and the haze of her mind.

And then, miraculously, something else…

"Please! You have to save, Euphy!"

Suddenly, she recognized the shape of the arms that held her tight to their body. A hold that was strong, yet tender and longing…it was one she had grown to know well, for more times than one, she found herself enveloped within it, basking in the warmth it had to offer. It was the embrace of her guardian. From beneath the long sleeves of his suit, stained red from the blood that leaked from her wounds, she could feel tense muscles quaking. _**Suzaku **_she wanted to murmur, but found her lips couldn't form the word. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't reach out to him; so badly she wanted to stroke his cheek, to murmur sweet nothings, to let him know that everything was all right and she was right here and that she loved him so dearly and that she'd never leave him; but she was too weak. Despite how hard she willed herself to keep in tune with this hazy reality around her, she found that her ability to stay awake and coping with the confusion that engulfed her was failing, and this world was slipping away once more.

"Do something!" Suzaku hollered.

Euphy's body was soaked in a sea of warmth. Her blood. She felt as though she was drowning in it. It lodged itself in her throat, causing her breathing to be even more ragged and choked than already caused by the puncture of her internal organs. The way it crusted over the skin of her cheeks and arms and the revealed skin of her breasts tainted the porcelain doll appearance that she possessed. She would never know that it was not merely her own blood that stained her skin and cerise dress, but that of the race she so desperately tried to save. For his sake, and hers as well -- for once her name was renounced, she could be with him: her knight, her savior, her beloved Kururugi. But that dream would never be realized, for the mere fantasy was not the only thing to be fading so quickly. The crimson color made her skin feel sticky, and despite its natural heat coating her torso, she had never felt colder.

"You mustn't let her die!"

_Gently, Euphy plucked the bud from Suzaku's unsuspecting fingers with a hum of laughter and a sweet smile upon her lips. _

_"Let's get these into some water and trim their stems. That way they'll prosper. I want to see them live long enough to open all the way up," said she as she buried her nose into the head of a rose, inhaling the sweet scent it had to bear. As she crossed the room, Suzaku's eyes lingered upon her. In truth, he was mesmerized her, though he would never admit it. The way her hair billowed down the natural arch in her back along with the swing of her hips as she sauntered across the room could have easily made him drool -- not to mention the way her dress perfectly outlined her every delectable curve. Sometimes he damned himself for his boyish ways and the hormones that seemed to take over him. It was so distasteful of him, for she was a goddess walking among mortals, not to mention a Britannian Princess and he a dastered Eleven. But so much had developed between them since then, and he couldn't deny the feelings that had risen from their very first encounter...And, though she had commanded him to love her, he still felt a shyness when in her presence. Little had she known that she had no need to make such a forward command. Despite his undying loyalty as her knight, he had already had reason to protect her long before. He'd loved her far previous to that and had known of this growing feeling for much longer than he'd ever let on. These were the reveries he held as he watched her from afar. Carefully, Euphy removed the long stemmed flowers from their place within the vase where she crossed to the powder room connected directly to the chamber. From the drawer beneath the sink, she drew a pair of sheers. Suzaku entered the room behind, observing her heart-shaped face in the mirror, silently admiring her every flawless feature as she went about trimming the long stems of the flowers to shorter, neater ends. It was when the beauty gave a yelp that he snapped from his trance._

_"Ouch!"_

_"What? What is it?" blurted the knight, putting his hands to her arms, leaning closer. The alarm in his voice was subtle although his pulse seemed to race with anxiety. _

_Euphemia casted her eyes back to him, a sad sort of smile on her face. She hated for others to worry over her, but she just couldn't hide her pain, given away by an apparent wince. Euphy was a terrible actress. "A thorn," said she, offering the sight of her finger to the boy. A drop of blood had resonated from the wound, dribbling over and landing against the marble counter top. _

That same blood is what stained the ivory gloves that warmed Suzaku's icy fingers. His hands shook as he stared at the crimson. Blood – her blood. The blood of the woman he loved, though he never vocalized it. Her blood was on his hands – literally. All he could do was curse and scold himself as tears threatened to pour from his eyes. Why hadn't he been there? Why? He was her knight and he had failed her. It took the longest of moments to pull his eyes up from the floor. From a distance, he watched. Quietly, he watched, and uneasily he waited as Cecile and Lloyd called upon the medical team to load the princess into the incubator. They hurried in, but no matter how fast their legs carried them, they would never please Suzaku's need for a much higher tempo. Every moment mattered, and every moment they took their time, it was a moment wasted. Watching from the sidelines caused him to grow wary. He was going to be sick; he couldn't bear to watch this. Her body was frail in their arms, limp and lifeless. She was just so fragile...

"_It's nothing really, Suzaku. You shouldn't be so worried."_

_Cautiously, he wrapped her finger in a thin sheet of gauze, careful in his movements, as to not cause her to wince. As he did this, he wore the faintest of smiles, one that echoed in his eyes, lingering there as he took his time replying to her._

_"Well, I know that. However," he paused to fasten the make-shift bandage with a snug bow, "you being in pain isn't something I exactly like to see. It's my duty to tend to you, after all. Besides," again he halted his speech, this time to glance up and meet her eyes. "I don't mind taking care of you. I actually rather enjoy it. That's what a knight is for, right?"_

_His words moved her. Really they did, though she wouldn't confess it aloud. The only proof of this was a faint color rising to her cheeks. This, to her, was Suzaku's biggest flaw, this, his obsequious nature. And, to be frank, if that, out of all of the things wrong with with the world and all the forborne people, then being guilty of caring too much then she'd count herself lucky for having someone as pure-hearted as that of Suzaku Kururugi. Subtly, she nodded, smiling back at him, her eyes boring into the evergreen pools that reflected her own pale face back at her. _

_"Right."_

Hours passed slowly in the little medical room. Transporting Euphy in her current state to a hospital with its own private chamber would be too risky in her weakened condition. Suzaku having moved her at all was a hazzard in itself. But he couldn't stand there and do nothing. The Avalon was close by, and, for now, suitable. He couldn't let her die. The only sound within the clean white room, cluttered with various equipment, was the taunting ticking of the clock on the wall. The second hand flickered round and round as the minutes mounted on and on. After a while, the constant and slow beeping of her heart monitor seemingly synced itself with that teasing tick-tick. It was enough to nearly drive him mad. The Kururugi soldier wasn't quite sure how long he'd really been sitting there; he honestly hadn't kept track of that; he was much too distracted watching her silently as she slept. Her breathing was ragged as a result of her tattered insides, torn to pieces by the course of the bullet. It ached him to see her like this. He could scarce keep his eyes upon her, and it pained him to do so, but he just couldn't look away. Even in comatose, she was staggeringly beautiful. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to stroke her cheeks, so smooth and pale that the best porcelain in China would be envious. But he couldn't, could he? Would it be wrong? After all, his hands were stained; stained with the blood that had fallen from her very veins. He had washed the actual liquid away, but in his mind he was sure that he'd always feel the sickening warmth against his skin. The thought made him shutter. And then…

"S-Suzaku…"

_"Thank you."_

_"For what, Princess?" _

_The girl fidgeted with the bow upon her bandage as she shrugged her lanky shoulders. The strap of her dress slipped from the skin where it resided, revealing the normally hidden part of her collar. Suzaku took notice with red upon his cheeks. Witnessing the barring of skin that usually remained so hidden aroused him some. His legs twisted awkwardly, though Euphy didn't seem to notice. Seamlessly, she slipped the fallen fabric back to its previous position before looking to him, smiling. "For…everything. For being here, for being my knight, for being so kind and knowing what compassion really is; for sparing the lives of your people who do not deserve to die, yet every day are killed. For being…you, I guess. I am grateful for you, Suzaku." _

_"Y-your majesty!" the male stuttered, his face darkening at the overwhelming speech. _

_But that faint spark across his cheeks was nothing compared to the fire that was cast when she slowly crept forward toward him. Her slender fingers slipped over his shoulders, a hand tangling in the feathery curls that hung across his neck, the other hanging rather limp between the blades of his shoulders. Her face fell to his collar, cheek resting perfectly against the nook of his collarbone. Beneath his skin, Euphemia could hear the sudden fluctuation of his heart beat. She wouldn't voice her adoration of this, but merely expressed it with a smile. It was no secret to her the effect her actions had on the knight -- actually, she took pride in it. His reactions only egged her to continue with the mild flirtation -- and it was exactly that, nothing more, nothing less -- for it had never progressed any further, nor had it digressed, either. _

_"Uhm, Princess?"_

_She jolted slightly in his arms, his voice giving her a start. _

_"Hm?" hummed she, turning her gaze up, lavender boring into jade. "What is it, Suzak—"_

_The fresh gloss that thinly coated her lips was suddenly smudged as the viceroy was so delightfully interrupted by Suzaku's hungry lips. They were searching, yearning and ardent in their flavor. And whatever they sought, they seemed to have found it within Euphemia, for a moment later, he seemed to relax, finding a comfortable tenderness within the feeling, in which he lingered in before hesitantly pulling away. _

_"S-sorry, I-I shouldn't have do—"_

_Suzaku, too, was interrupted by the sudden clash of feverish lips, sealing the air between them tightly in their unholy close. But this second kiss lasted notable seconds longer than the first, which merely seemed longer than it truly was. The soft yet audible smack seemed to reverberate loudly back at them as they pulled away from one another. They were quiet for a moment, merely staring at each other; lavender into jade; amethyst into emerald; both faces tickled a timid pink and the most sheepish of smiles reflecting between the two. And, when the silence was finally broken, the sound sent surges all through her._

_"Euphy…"_

"Euphy!"

The light which ignited in the soldier's eyes must've been contagious, for the girl felt a spark within her, the warmth sizzling slowly through her, tempering her icy nerves. She moved slightly, wincing at the attempt. Euphy suddenly questioned if she looked as weak and sickly as she felt and she scolded herself for her knight having to see her like this. What a mess she must've been. But, that wasn't even one of the numerous thoughts that buzzed through the brunettes head, behind his stern and apologetic gaze. They were more along the eyes of: Can I save her? Was I fast enough? Is she going to die? Will I be able to live without her?

Suddenly, the urge to reach out and touch her was strong again. But, he knew he couldn't even now, for the thing he was about to ask – the thing he _had _to ask – it would be much too difficult. He wasn't sure if he could even bring himself to hear the answer…But he had to…He had to…

"Euphy…I have to know," he managed to choke, his voice low, raspy, hurting. "Why did you issue that order?"

"Order?" The look upon her face, the glimmer of confusion in her eyes, it was all too sincere. She really didn't remember, did she? It was a point that Suzaku wouldn't realize quite yet. But the realization would come soon enough. "What are you talking about…?" she uttered, beside herself with unfamiliar emotion. "Never mind that. Suzaku…You're Japanese, aren't you?" There was a burning in her chest as she uttered this. An alien sort of heat sizzled through her, igniting her every arterie. Where the burning seemed to concentrate most, however, was around the iris of her eye.

The question seemed odd to him, but there was no hostility in her voice, therefore, he felt no need to really react to this. Besides, this was Euphy…She couldn't be as evil as the order she had given. She couldn't be so heartless, so cold. She couldn't be a killer. Forever on, the people of Area Eleven would know of the day the Special Administrated Zone was to be opened; and they would know the blood that was shed, and they would remember the day as a massacre, and they would remember her name as the cause of it.

Euphemia Li Britannia.

Traitor.

Enemy.

Murderer.

But Suzaku knew her better than that. They were close. They shared a bond.

They were in love.

So that was the reason he chose to answer.

"Yeah…Euphy…?"

What happened next was something he did not expect. In her bed, Euphemia began to squirm. She was writhing, but it didn't seem like it was out of pain. She seemed to be fighting, protesting, but what? What sort of entity had overcome her? It caught Suzaku's eye, drawing him in closer, concern making his heart begin to race. He wanted to pull her in, clutch her tight to his chest and never release her until this strange seizing subsided, but even then, he doubted he'd ever let her go.

"N-no…I…I mustn't think such a thing. No! P-please…"

In her eyes were tears and a strange ring of crimson. It glowed and glowered angrily up at the knight as it attempted to work its charms and possess her. Euphy, she was so strong, so pure…her will alone caused the light to flicker out and away. She had won – won the battle against Geass; Geass, a power that Suzaku would later come to know of its heritage and meaning, and, also, of its evils. Yes, she had won, but at what cost?

Her life.

But she had managed to save his.

That was all that mattered.

Presently, she stopped writhing, her heart monitor speeding up some before settling back into its slow rhythm. Euphy was able to catch her breath. She was able to relax, her muscles jumping with the sudden release of so much tension. She was very tired, fatigue ready to swallow her up and take her into its merciless clutches, ready to cast her into a deep, deep sleep. When she'd awaken…well, she couldn't tell. A nap, though, sounded just right. A nap...a long, peaceful nap.

"Suzaku…" muttered she hoarsely, the water lingering over her orbs making the gems gleam.

"Yes, Euphy?"

"They ceremony…Did it go all right?"

This took the breath from him. Again, his heart sped.

"Euphy…You don't remember?" Was she…serious? She really didn't remember, did she? How could this be though? Who was behind this? Who had done this to Euphy!? These were the questions that made him grit his teeth and furrow his brow. Anger bubbled deep within him, making his fists curl. She was not the cause of this rage, however; quite on the contrary. Whoever had done this, whoever had stolen Euphy's memories away…They would pay for the lives they have stolen.

"_I want to tell you something, Suzaku."_

"_What is it, your highness?"_

"_I want to become Japanese."_

"_P-Princess!" _

_"At the ceremony tomorrow, I'm going to renounce my name of Britannia. That way, I can apply to the Zone. I can become Japanese. You'll apply too, won't you?" _

_The statement itself surprised him. His jaw proceeded to hinge and unhinge into a clamp, lips quivering as he sought the proper words._

_"I…I…"_

_None came to him._

_The princess took this moment to nestle into him again, but only for a short while, for she took his hand into his and removed the glove, enjoying the feeling of the warmth of his hand in her own. She stroked his palm, drawing mindless shapes and dancing her digits over the sun kissed skin. The way her paleness mixed with his olive tone was a beautiful swirl; she admired it so, smiling as she took notice. "Please say you will. I did this for you Suzaku; for your people; for the nation that your heart is so loyal to and that I know you love. I did this, so, maybe, you could love me too."_

_"Euphy…"_

"It's strange."

The way the princess said this, it was meek, yet, there was almost a sort of hidden laugher in her voice. Her uncertainty of the events prior mixing with what she knew was to come put a cruel sort of smile on her face. The inevitablity he knew she had already accepted was sickening. A lump formed in his throat. "I can't see your face anymore. I can't…" And though her sight had left her, her gaze remained up at him. She struggled to see his face, but she hoped her will alone would be enough to bring it back to her. Shakily, she withdrew her hand from beneath her sheet, reaching out to touch to warm skin of the cheeks her lips once brushed; to trace the line of the lips she had kissed. To her pleasant surprise, his hands met to envelope her own. His touch was burning against her own icy skin. The only heat that seemed to remain in her body was in the form of a slight redness in her flushed cheeks. The slight rosy pigment that usually speckled itself throughout her ivory tint was completely drained all but that slight redness within her face.

"Keep going to school," it was a seemingly random statement, but it was one she just had to vocalize. Euphemia was no fool; she would not kid herself on the hope that she would survive – she wouldn't – and she knew that. She had accepted it, and, somehow, she knew Suzaku never would. So, with her gone, she had to give him something to keep him motivated; this could be his final promise to her. "I had to stop or I…I had the chance to finish—"

"Euphy! You…you can still go yourself." Suzaku blurted, giving her hand a squeeze. He drew her fingers close to his lips as he spoke, holding her tight; holding her to this world. He wouldn't let her go.

He couldn't let her go.

"We could go to Ashford Academy together! The student council is so much fun."

"You have to do it for me…Okay?"

Her fingers were beginning to grow loose within his grasp. He could feel her muscles limping. Her lack of grasp wasn't one of placidity, but that of a drifting soul. The normal vivacity in her eyes was fading, the light beginning to flicker out as her eye lids grew heavier and heavier still. He could see it coming, he could feel it, but he couldn't allow it. Again, he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Please, Euphy…No! Don't go!" The tears that hung in his eyes, threatening to fall every second that they lingered, finally spilled over his cheeks, rolling like hot, angry waves that caused his ducts begin to burn. The heart monitor that had continually been beeping – though went unnoticed by the boy – was suddenly louder than ever. He followed its rhythm in his mind, tracking each fluctuation it had to offer, hoping and praying that the droning sound would go on. They had to. He wasn't sure what would become of him if it ran out.

_"I do love you, Euphy."_

_"I know you do," she replied with a giggle, a playful sort of smile curving her lips. "I gave the order. Remember?"_

_Suzaku, too, gave a light-hearted chuckle. Along with this, he gave a shake of his head. "Well, yes. But…that's not quite what I meant." Slowly, the knight slipped his strong arms around the girl, pulling her closer by the waist, but not swiftly enough to cause her to trip. The movement was rather smooth, natural, even. And the girl submitted, her cheek molding perfectly to his chest. _

_"Princess, may I speak frankly?"_

_"Of course, Suzaku. What is it?"_

_"You really didn't need to order me to do that. I did it on my own. I mean, well…I am doing it on my own. Uhm, I mean…this is coming out all wrong isn't it?" The male proceeded to give into a fit of nervous laughter at this point, a hand of his buried within his auburn hair. _

_Euphemia found herself laughing, too. She couldn't help it; his laugh was contagious; as was his smile, his warmth, his compassion for others. It was all the things that had made her fall so quickly for him. The moment they had snuck off after she fell from her window, she had felt something quite…surreal. But now that she had identified the feeling, it wasn't as though she could complain._

_Finally, after they both had caught their breath, she gave a single nod._

_"Yes, Suzaku," she replied. "I understand." _

_Both of them then stared for a moment, the same desire being mirrored bet5ween them. At this point, little was stopping them. _

_Once more, they fell into a feat of kisses, each zealous with scorching passion. _

Beep.

"Suzkau…"

_Neither was too sure how, but articles of one another's clothes were scattered aimlessly about the floor. They were lost within every single voluptuous touch, their bodies aching and imploring for the feelings to intensify._

Beep.

"I…"

_When they next awoke, they were in each others' arms, holding either beloved tenderly. Euphemia's head remained nestled lovingly in the crook of the brunette's shoulder. Little covered their bared skin more than a quilt and a thin sheet of sweat. Both bodies lay in utter sloth, complacent in their current disposition, knees still weak from previous night's love-making. _

_"I love you, Suzaku," the cerise beauty whispered into his ear, kissing it tenderly before returning to her resting position._

Beep.

"I…"

_"I love you too, Euphy."_

Beep.

"I'm sorry…"

Flat line.

Her eyes closed a moment before the wretched sound stung his ears, making his entire chest burn and tighten. He shook and sobbed and held her hand so tightly within his own that the bones may have threatened to crack.

Those occupying the other chambers of the Avalon had never expected to hear such a ghastly wail from the medical room. Lloyd and Cecile were the first to find him. He was hunched over Euphemia's lifeless body, clutching at her shoulders and weeping helplessly into her torso. Lloyd approached slowly. He wanted to be gentle with the fellow before him. To much of his surprise, however, the moment his touch merely brushed across the soldier's shoulder, Lloyd was met with a firm fist to the left side of his face. The scientist stumbled back with a sharp gasp from his assistant.

Suzaku stood there heaving, eyes swollen and red, face drenched with tears and dribble and unruly hair. What have become of him? In a matter of hours he had turned into a mindless beast. So many emotions flooded him, he could scarcely name them all. What was this feeling overtaking him?

Heartbreak.

The one thing he could name.

Suddenly, the room was stormed with Avalon security. They took Suzaku into their custody, but not without a fight. He flailed and swung his arms, tears continuing to spill endlessly over his cheeks and across his nose.

"No! Euphy! No! Please!" he screeched, finally going limp in his captors' arms. "Please. Don't make me leave her! I won't leave her! EUPHY!"

It took four men to escort Kururugi from the medical bay.

----

Little more than an hour had passed before Suzaku heard an unexpected knock upon his door. He lie still in bed, eyes out of focus yet staring up at the ceiling, the pin Euphy had presented him during his inauguration as her knight tight in his hand. For hours he had laid there, still and morose, drowning in his own self-pity and melancholy. None could blame him; his heart remained in pieces. He hadn't answered, so the man on the other side of the door proceeded to answer.

"Sir, Kururugi?"

"What is it?" Suzaku answered shortly. His voice was cold – dead, almost. He hadn't the patience to attempt to be a gentleman. Not now.

"Erm…Arrangements for Princess Euphemia's memorial are already in progress. We have just informed Viceroy Cornelia."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything I can do for you, sir?"

"Yes," said the boy, rising from where he laid, crossing the room slowly. The messenger's eyes stayed upon him, watching him cautiously. Kururugi wasn't one to be violent without reasoning, but in this fragile state, who knew what would become of him?

"I want you to send a bouquet to the ceremony. I need specific flowers, not just any." As he spoke, he scribbled upon a notepad, scribing the specific names he needed. Slowly, he approached the man and offered the parchment to him.

The man took a moment to scan the words written in thin, curling script. He nodded and bowed before his fellow man. "Of course, sir. Right away."

"Thank you."

Then, the man departed.

On the day of Euphemia Li Britannia's memorial, the royal plot would be flooded with flowers. Roses of pink – dozens and dozens of them – accompanied by white orchids and little flakes of indigo – tulips that he had at long last found, so that weeds would not be present in such a place – would dominate the scene. They were her essence, these flowers. The pink like the shade of her long, flowing hair; the white like the pale pigment of her skin; and the royal-ish blue like the color of her eyes – the color that he, himself, found himself swirling in, lost within, boring in.

Despite the circumstances, Suzaku couldn't help but crack the faintest of smiles. This, alone, would be the thing to momentarily pull him from his despondent state.

_**Euphy would have liked it…**_ he told himself, allowing final tears to drip from his chin. Still in his hand was his pin of his knight-ship, held so tightly that it threatened to penetrate his palm. He took no notice, however, but, instead, withdrew from his pocket a cell phone.

He had a call to make.


End file.
